This invention relates to the alignment and coupling of vehicles, and, more particularly, to the alignment and coupling of wheeled vehicles.
In order to couple vehicles which are initially out of alignment, it is necessary to maneuver one or both until they are in proper position. In the case of vehicles such as trailer and a pulling vehicle, e.g. a truck or tractor, the usual procedure for the alignment and coupling of the trailer to the pulling vehicle requires an observer to direct the operator of the pulling vehicle in maneuvering it with respect to the trailer in order to effect the proper alignment and coupling of the two vehicles.
Not only does this procedure require the services of an observer, it is comparatively unsatisfactory because it is difficult for the observer to relay precise instructions to the operator. The result is that a great deal of time and effort is expended in trial and error maneuvers until the desired alignment is secured. Moreover, where the alignment is attempted under conditions of limited visibility, the amount of trial and error effort can be appreciable, particularly at night where it is difficult for the observer, even when equipped with a flash light or other means of illumination, to provide the proper guidance to the operator.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to expedite the alignment of initially non-aligned vehicles. A related object is to expedite the alignment of non-aligned wheeled vehicles. Another related object is to expedite the alignment of a trailer with the vehicle by which it is drawn, e.g. tractor.
A further object of the invention is to facilitate the coupling of initially non-aligned vehicles. A related object is to facilitate the coupling of non-aligned wheeled vehicles. Another related object is to facilitate the alignment of a trailer with its tractor.
An additional object of the invention is to facilitate the alignment and coupling of vehicles without requiring the services of a non-operating observer. A related object is to achieve the desired alignment and coupling of vehicles by the operator of one of the vehicles acting along.
Another object of the invention is to achieve the alignment and coupling of an attended vehicle with a non-attended vehicle using special purpose equipment which is in a functioning position only during the alignment and coupling operation, and is otherwise positioned where it will not interfere with the ordinary operations of the vehicles. A related object is to achieve the alignment and coupling of vehicles making use of special purpose equipment which is functional only when an alignment and coupling operation is being undertaken but which is otherwise readily accessible for use at any time.